The present invention relates to a sieve device for cleaning plastic melts in a high-pressure press and consisting of a plate-like housing with a flowthrough bore that constitutes part of the flow channel of the high-pressure press and with a sieve disk positioned in the flowthrough bore.
Sieves of the this generic type are in themselves known.
It is also known that the sieve disks decompose relatively rapidly in long-term operation, especially when the plastic melt contains a relatively high proportion of contaminants, as when plastic waste is processed and not just pure granulate alone.
Sieve changers, of which various designs are known, have long been employed with sieve devices of this type. The sieve changers are in principle always disks or plates with several sieve disks that are introduced alternately into the flow channel, allowing both the positioning of a clean disk in the channel and the cleaning of a contaminated disk.
Although sieve changers of this type function unobjectionably, it is expensive to keep a number of separate sieve disks always available.